Perfection
by spontaneous-thoughts
Summary: AU-ish. All Mikan wanted was recognition and appreciation. And that was exactly what he gave her. One-shot. Rated T for suggestive themes.


Just a little quick something that I came up with. Please read and review! It would mean the world to me! (=

I do not own GA. If I did, Ruka would be forever mine.

"Nobody has to know." His warm breath lingered on my right ear as he kissed the side of my jaw lightly.

"No one has to know…" I echoed him, fighting myself all the way. But, I deserved this. All I ever do is give, give, give. When has it ever been about me?

He kissed my lips gently, a soft, chaste kiss. Then once again with more passion and emotion. And that was when I felt my body give in. I returned his kiss, and he already knew what it meant. Acceptance. "Ruka," I whispered. "Thank you."

Through my half closed eyes, I saw his lips slowly move upward in a cute little smile. "No, thank you."

The last thing I remembered was leaning in toward his chiseled chest, and wrapping my arms over his neck in a tight hug while he carried me into his room.

-x-

Bright rays of sunlight blinded me as I awoke from my deep sleep. As my eyes slowly blinked away the sleepiness, I saw that I was not in my room, but in a slightly larger one with warm tan walls instead of purple and a super soft bed with a plush comforter. It was then when I remembered what had happened last night. I smiled at the thought of finally making a choice to give to _myself_. It was a magical night that went against everything that I did. But it was sure worth it.

I blushed at the patches of memories from last night that floated through my mind. It was a truly amazing night full of pleasure and love. Nobody asked me to do anything for them. Nobody expected me to do anything. It had just been me and Ruka.

One-night stand and fling didn't cover what happened. Much more honor was involved, I decided. It was more of a…celebration of freedom. Of being just a regular woman. Not the friend that everyone depended on, not the girl that everyone looked down upon. But a normal woman who was given the love and recognition that she deserved. That's what I was last night. Just a woman, bearing no responsibilities.

The scent of eggs and bacon suddenly drifted into the room as I grinned in delight. _What would I do without you, Ruka?_ I thought gratefully.

Without further adieu, I threw off the comforter and tried to find my clothes that had carelessly been discarded on the carpeted floor. Coldness sprang throughout my bare body as the cold air hit my skin. I shivered and quickly brought together my clothes.

Suddenly, Ruka peeked into the room, "Mikan-chan, are you awa—"

I blushed wildly as I picked up my clothes with great speeds and covered my body. "Oh, uh, R-ruka …"

Ruka's cheeks also burned bright red as he turned his head and stuttered, "S-sorry, Mikan-chan, I didn't realize you were already awake. Um…when you're r-ready, there's breakfast out in the kitchen. Just letting you know…"

"A-ah, yes. Thank you for letting me know, Ruka." My face was still heated when he closed the door and retreated back to the comfort of his kitchen. _Calm down, Mikan! It's not like it's anything he hasn't seen before. _I was still blushing after my little pep-talk at the revelation and realization that Ruka had now seen every part of her. He now knew her inside and out.

I put my clothes on slowly as I thought to myself of this new change. It definitely wasn't unpleasant, more like awkward.

Brushing the awkward feelings aside temporarily, I finished changing and finger combed my long chocolate hair quickly. I took a deep breath and focused on my more happy thoughts as I opened up the door and smiled brightly while I walked towards the decent-sized kitchen. Spotting Ruka's fine blonde head already at the dining table, I saw a hefty plate of toast, eggs, and bacon right across from his own. _Perfect._ I thought hungrily as I walked over and took a seat parallel to Ruka's.

As I awkwardly started to eat, I saw Ruka glance up at me from the corner of my eyes. Looking up and giving him a warm smile, I felt rather happy and content at the events of last night and the splendid breakfast of this morning. "This is really good, Ruka! I never knew you were such a great cook!" I complimented his food brightly.

Ruka, in turn, flushed in flattery and thanked me. "It's nothing special, just eggs and toast."

I giggled at how easily he became flustered and covered my mouth with the back of my hand.

After breakfast, Ruka and I sat down on his plush leather couch and settled for some classic Saturday morning cartoons. I laughed occasionally at the cheesy animations and sighed once again in contentment. Grabbing Ruka's long and slender fingers in my hands, I looked at him and watched as he blushed slightly and turned his head toward her in curiosity.

"I just wanted to thank you, Ruka. For showing me such an amazing night." I genuinely smiled at him. "It was nice finally being able to just let go. You made me feel…appreciated. Like somebody actually wants me for me and not for some favor or help on a problem. So for that, I'm truly grateful."

His gorgeous ocean-blue eyes looked straight into mine as a small grin lit up his handsome face. "Mikan, you know you can come to me anytime. I'm glad that I made you happy, even if it was only temporarily. Seeing you smile a real, authentic smile makes _me_ smile. I haven't seen one of your famous 'Mikan' smiles in a while now. And seeing them all morning…and night," he paused as he grew pink again. "has made me truly glad, as well. So I thank you for that, Mikan-chan. All I want is for you to just stay happy." He lifted his free hand up to my cheek and caressed it lightly.

I turned scarlet at his declaration. Not knowing how to respond, I settled for the next best thing. I slowly inclined forward, putting my hand on his firm chest. Pushing him down onto the couch, he laid on his back as I hovered over him. Leaning in, I brushed my lips against his softly. When I lifted myself from him, things changed in the blink of an eye. Before I realized what was happening, I found myself on my back, looking into captivating sky-blue eyes. I prepared myself for a long morning, as Ruka's soft lips touched mine yet again and then slowly crept their way down my jawbone and neck.

I sighed in ecstasy and whispered affectionately, "Perfect."

Well, thanks for reading! Please drop a review for me, I would be _eternally_ grateful!


End file.
